Stupid Children Of Aphrodite
by Friends Are Like Potatoes
Summary: This is my first story! The children of Aprhodite convince Chiron to do a karaoke night! And a... catwalk? PERCABETH Previously-Camp Half Blood's First Karaoke Night/Lots of swearing in certain chapters/IN EDITING
1. Karaoke Night Announcement

**01.05.12 This is an edited chapter. This whole story will be getting edited. Thanks for reading.**

Today was Friday night, Karaoke Night. You see, the Aphrodite girls said that we should do something fun every Friday night and that it should be different every week. Well of course, Chiron said yes. (They probably used charm speak on him! Damn those girls!) Now, before I found out exactly what we were going to do, I didn't really care that he had said yes, I even thought that it was a pretty good idea. It wasn't like _I _was going to sing Barbie Girl or anything. But, of course, nothing ever went as I planned. (When does it ever?)

Then, I found out what we were going to do. Then I found out what _I _was supposed to do. Yup, guess what I had to do? You don't know? Okay, you'll find out later then.

Afterwards, Chiron trotted up to a group of campers, which I had unfortunately been a part of. He had given each of us a small calendar, which held a couple of months. All the Fridays had been marked on each week. The calendar told what the events were going to be.

There were quite a few good ones, actually, but there were even more horrible ones. There was Karaoke Night (Oh the horror!), Makeup Night (The girls, Annabeth and Thalia, started laughing their hearts out when they heard that the _boys _had to put on makeup too.), and Skate Night (That one I was actually happy about.), and so many, many, many more other ridiculous, horrifying, stupid ones.

The good things were:  
1. I made a bet with Annabeth.  
2. I just got a blue chocolate chip cookie from my mom.  
3. I whooped Nico's butt at basketball.  
4. There's going to be Skate Night in a few weeks.

The bad things were:  
1. I'm probably going to lose my bet with Annabeth.  
2. I just finished eating my blue chocolate chip cookie.  
3. Nico beat me up after I whooped his butt at basketball.  
4. A 'few' weeks means about two months from now.

Ah, you gotta love life.

So, you're probably wondering about that bet I made with Annabeth, right? Okay, so here's how it happened.

_*Flashback start*_

"Attention everyone! Tonight, as you probably already know, is Karaoke Night! Everyone who wants to sing can sing. You can sing any song you like, as long as it's not inappropriate." When Chiron said the last couple words, he snuck a not-so-secretive-look, that was probably supposed to be secretive, towards Hailey. He knew how horrible she was. I knew how horrible she was. _Heck, _she had a huge crush on me, for crying out loud!

After Chiron had made this announcement, the mess hall erupted into cheers. The Aphrodite cabin was the loudest of them all. The Artemis cabin was the most silent… because, you know, there aren't any people there? No? Okay, fine. That was my failed attempt at being a comedian for you.

"Percy! Hey Percy!" I heard someone calling me. I did a quick 360 around me and saw nobody. "Oi! Seaweed Brain! Over here!"

I looked over and saw Annabeth, one of my best friends ever, running after me. When in Hades underpants did she appear?

"Oh, hey Annabeth! What's up?" I asked her when she came closer. Her hair was in her usual ponytail and she was wearing an orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt.

"Okay, so you know how tonight is Karaoke Night?" She asked.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, I'm going to sing in it!" She yelled. Now this shocked me. Annabeth, daughter of Athena, singing because of some stupid _Aphrodite _kids? Wow, that's definitely a first.

"You? Annabeth, daughter of Athena, singing because of some Aphroditekids?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. I purposely left out the 'stupid' because I know it would offend Silena and Piper because they are totally notstupid. Although, some of the other Aphrodite kids are…

"Yes, me! I'm going to sing tonight and beat Hailey!" She screamed. She absolutely hated Hailey. Wait, no, take that back, Annabeth _despises _Hailey.

"Really? You sure about that?" I asked her. I was forming a plan in my head. It included Annabeth, me, a bet, and me winning.

"Totally!"

"So… how about we make a bet, if you're just sooooo sure." I said, stretching out the 'so' just to make Annabeth ticked at me.

"Oh, you're on. Wait, what are we betting for?"

"Um… I don't know." Whoops, that wasn't a very well thought out plan.

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth mumbled under her breath. Then she turned to me again. "Alright, let's make a bet! If I beat Hailey, you pay me 50 drachmas. If I don't, I pay you 50 drachmas."

"Deal." I said, shaking her head.

_*Flashback End*_

Now, don't get me wrong. I know Annabeth can sing. I've heard her sing myself. I just wanted to make a bet because I'm the super awesome Seaweed Brain!

Looking at the clock, I noticed that it was 6:57 PM. Karaoke Night started at seven o'clock sharp. I got up from my unmade bed and left my cabin.


	2. Thalia Sings

**01.06.11 Chapter has been edited. Changes: Grammar check, Spelling check, Change of songs, More dialogue, and is slightly longer.**

When I arrived at the pavilion, I saw almost all of the campers, including Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, and the rest of my little group that I usually hang out with. Mr. D and Chiron had set up a small stage and several boom boxes. On the stage, a girl about nine years old, was singing a Hannah Montana song.

"Life is what you make it!" The little girl sang the last verse of the song. Even though it was a Hannah Montana song, she was really good, especially for a nine year old.

Everyone clapped for the little girl. She truly was good. The little girl, whose name turned out to be Hannah (Hmm, what a coincidence!), whispered a thanks and left the stage with a bright smile on her face.

"Alright, so next person up is Thalia Grace!" Chiron announced after everyone settled down from the last performance.

Thalia walked up onto stage, wearing her usual outfit, punk clothes and heavy black eyeliner. She was visiting for a few weeks. Oh and if you're wondering, it's only Thalia. The rest of the Hunters were somewhere else, but still pretty close by, just in case.

"Thanks Chiron." Thalia said. Chiron nodded to her and handed her the microphone.

"_My hands are searching for you,  
My arms are stretched out towards you,  
I feel you on my fingertips,  
My tongue dances behind my lips, for you." _Thalia started singing, and she was _really _good.

I recognized the song almost immediately. It was All Around You by Flyleaf. It was one of my favorite songs. (Along with about a million others.) A lot of the other campers thought so too because they started singing along with Thalia, just not too loud because they had some major respect for Thalia. After all, she _was _a Hunter of Artemis. She's immortal and a daughter or Zeus. She would blast you into nothing if you ticked her off.

Well, everyone had respect for her, except Hailey. Oh, stupid, stupid daughter of Aphrodite.

She started booing and screaming her lungs out. Thalia just looked at her and smirked. She thought that it was quite hilarious, actually.

"_I'm alive, I'm alive." _Thalia sang, getting ready to belt out the chorus.

"_I can feel you all around me,  
Thickening the air I'm breathing,  
Holding onto what I'm feeling,  
Savoring this heart that's healing." _

Wow, she wasn't just good, she was amazing! Hailey seemed to notice this too because she started fuming. Her face turned red and you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. Hah, it was hilarious.

"_Take my hand, I give it to you,  
Now you owe me, all I am,  
You said you would never leave me,  
I believe you, I believe." _

Thalia was almost finished with the song.

"_I can feel you all around me,  
Thickening the air I'm breathing,  
Holding onto what I'm feeling,  
Savoring this heart that's healed."_

Thalia sang the last verse, obviously happy. Then she frowned when Hailey started booing even louder.

"Ignore her, Thalia." Chiron warned her. He would take care of her… hopefully. Thalia nodded and response.

Chiron trotted up the stage, he was in centaur form. When he reached Hailey, he scolded her. Hailey looked scared out of her wits. She nodded hastily after Chiron told her something. Soon, Chiron came back.

"Well, that should handle her… for now." Chiron paused. "Well, are you going to sing another or is that it?"

"Um, I think I'm going to sing another song." Thalia announced. Chiron nodded in agreement and motioned her to start.

Thalia whispered something to the band of Apollo in the corner. I hadn't even noticed them earlier. After Thalia had told them what to play, they nodded and music started playing.

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you,  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried,  
Screaming, deceiving, bleeding for you,  
And you still won't hear me." _Thalia sang.

I also recognized this song. This song was also one of my millions of favorite songs, though, this has to make one of my favorites. Evanescence was one of my favorite bands of all time.

Thalia sang a few more verses and belted out the chorus.

"_I'm going under,  
Drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under." _

I think Hailey was also a fan of Evanescence because she was actually looking intently at Thalia… or maybe that was because Chiron had yelled at her, or she was planning a revenge on Thalia. I'm placing my bets on the latter.

"_I've got to breath – I can't keep going under." _Thalia sang before a short guitar solo followed.

She sang the chorus once more.

"_I'm going under." _

Everyone clapped and cheered their hearts out. Thalia was really good! I didn't know she had a voice like that. I think my mouth was open…

Nope, it's not. If it was, then Thalia would see me gaping at her, she'd laugh, tell me that I'm going to catch flies, then punch me in the gut. Oh and yes, it's happened before. Many, many, many, many, many, _many _times.

"Thanks guys!" Thalia said. She waved her hand and got off the stage, the campers still cheering after her.

Thalia immediately went towards Annabeth. Annabeth congratulated her, Thalia said her thanks, and then they started whispering things each other. Hmm, I wonder what they're talking about… well, I guess there's only one way to find out.

I walked to the place where Thalia and Annabeth were standing.

"So, whatcha girls talking about?" I asked casually. They shut up right then, like automatically. Weird.

"Nothing!" Annabeth and Thalia screamed at the same time. "Er, I mean, nothing. You know, just girl things, nothing you, a boy, would want to know... let alone understand." Annabeth added.

"Hey! I have a very good knowledge on girls!" I shouted. Okay, that sounded wrong.

"Mmmhmm, keep telling yourself that." Thalia said. I stuck my tongue out at her. Yeah, I know. Real mature, now ain't it?

I suddenly remembered the bet that me and Annabeth made.

"So… Annabeth, I think it's your turn to sing." I said evilly. Annabeth paled, opened her mouth to say something, became her natural color again, closed her mouth, opened it again, muttered a few words like "Stupid Seaweed Brain", and stalked off to the stage, all in less than five seconds.

"Good luck!" Thalia yelled after her.

"Yeah! You'll need it!" I called after Thalia.

Annabeth just turned around and stuck her tongue out at us. Yup, we are so _totally _mature.


	3. Annabeth Sings

**01.06.11 Same as the last chapter. This one and the next one (Hailey Sings and Annabeth Sings) will be switched around. So instead of Hailey singing first, Annabeth is singing instead. Songs used so far: All Around Me by Flyleaf, Going Under by Evanescence, Me Against The World by Superchic[k], and Airplanes by B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams**

Annabeth reached the stage and whispered something into Chiron's ear. Chiron smiled brightly and nodded eagerly. He and Annabeth walked onto stage.

"Okay, so our next singer is Annabeth Chase!" Chiron announced. Cheers were heard as Chiron handed Annabeth the microphone.

"Thanks guys. Alright, I'm going to sing two songs, just like Thalia. Now, normally I wouldn't be singing up here, _but _I made a bet with a certain someone," Annabeth said, winking at me, "and no way in Hades underpants am I going to lose a bet to _Percy._"

Everyone cheered. (How many more times are they going to cheer? It's getting really, really, really, really annoying.

Annabeth walked over to the Apollo kids in the corner. She told them a song and they all nodded.

A steady beat started playing. It sounded like a rock song. Then Annabeth started singing the first words to the song.

"_We're not going to be just a part in their games,  
We're not going to be their victims,  
They're taking our dreams and tearing them apart,  
'Til everyone's the same."_Annabeth sang. And gods, did she have a wonderful voice. It was even better than Thalia's!

The song sounded very familiar, though. I know I've heard it. Somewhere…. It was one of Thalia's favorite songs. I knew that. She's always playing rock songs in her cabin. (When she's actually there.) This was one of them, I knew, I just couldn't remember who sung it or what was the name of it.

Annabeth sang a few more verses, then one of them caught my eye… er, ear.

"_I'm a nightmare, a disaster,  
That's what they always said,  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero,  
But I'll make it on my own,  
I've got to prove them wrong,  
Me against the world!" _

The one verse… I know that verse! It was one of the songs that Annabeth dedicated to herself. Long time ago, when she first arrived at the camp, a lot of people made fun of her. Everyone but Luke. They said things like those kinds of words. Hmph, look at Annabeth now! She saved the world with us! Yup, it's definetly her against the world… well it _was, _and it wasn't just her, but all of us. But hey, whatever. I'm just going to shut up.

Annabeth sang another verse, then blasted into the chorus.

"_I've got no place to go, I've got nowhere to run,  
They love to watch me fall, They think they know it all,  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster,  
That's what they always said,  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero,  
But I'll make it on my own,  
I've got to prove them wrong,  
Me against the world!"_

Wow, Annabeth was_ really _good. It seemed like she got better and better each time a word left her mouth! I got lost in Annabeth's voice once or twice. Thalia noticed too.

"So, don't you think that Annabeth's voice is just so hypnotizing?" Thalia asked me. She was obviously teasing me.

"Yeah…" I said dreamily, then snapped out of my state. "I mean, no! No, no! I mean, her voice is like an angel's but it's not hypnotizing or anything!" I shouted…. Whoops. That's even worse than what Thalia said herself. Gods, I'm so wonderful at humiliating myself, now aren't I?

Annabeth started singing the bridge, then sang the chorus several more times.

"_I'll make it on my own, me against the world!" _Annabeth shouted the last verse. Okay, I am so _not _going to win this bet. Well, there goes all of my birthday money, right down the drain.

Everyone cheered her name. She was awesome!

"Thanks guys. Now, I'm going to sing a slower song. But… I'm going to need a helper because there's a rapping part in here and I am _not _going to sing that. Who wants to sing with me?" Annabeth asked the crowd.

Oh gods, she better not make me sing.

"Oh! You!" Annabeth shouted. She pointed into the crowd, towards Nico Di Angelo. **(A/N: You thought it was going to be Percy, didn't you?)**

"What?" Nico yelled.

"Come on Nico!" Annabeth said.

"No way!" Nico yelled.

Then Thalia stepped into this situation.

"Hey, Nico. Can you _please _sing with Annabeth?" Thalia coaxed him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Nico's always had a soft spot for Thalia. It was hilarious, especially when –

"S-s-sure Thalia. Anything for you." Nico replied dreamily. Yup, especially when _that _happens. I think he keeps forgetting that Thalia's a Hunter.

"C'mon Nico! We don't got all night!" Annabeth yelled back to Nico. Nico quickly rushed to the stage. He was about fourteen now. He was almost as tall as Annabeth, not even close to me.

"So what song are we going to sing?" Nico asked Annabeth. Annabeth whispered something to Nico and he groaned.

The music of a song started playing. It was really familiar. It started with a piano playing and then beats were added to it.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I can really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now,  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I can really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." _Annabeth sang.

Then, I almost started laughing my head off.

"_Yeah, I could use a genie or a wish,  
To go back to a place much simpler than this,  
'Cause after all the party and the smashing and the crashing,  
And all the glitz, and the glam, and the fashion,  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness." _Oh my gods. Nico was rapping!

Nico, Nico Di Angelo, Death Boy, was rapping? You see what love does to you? It makes you do stupid things! So many stupid, stupid, stupid things.

"_Yeah, when I was trying to get a tip at Subway,  
And back when I was rapping for the hell of it,  
Now I'm rapping to stay relevant." _Nico sang. Oooh, Nico's got a potty mouth!

Soong the song was over and I was left, once again, with a wide open, gaping mouth.

Everyone cheered, so did Hailey. It was obviously fake though. You could see it on her face.

"Thanks!" Annabeth said into the microphone, walking off of the stage, handing Chiron the mike, Nico following suit.


	4. Hailey Sings

**01.06.11 Edited. 1 song changed, ending changed, more dialogue.**

Annabeth and Nico came heading towards me and Thalia.

"Pay up." Annabeth said as soon as she was in hearing range. I groaned.

"Fine," I said as I forked out my wallet. I took out about fifty drachmas. Yes, I keep a lot in my wallet. I brought it ahead of time because I had a sinking feeling that Annabeth would win the bet.

"Thanks!" Annabeth said as she counted the drachmas.

"Welcome," I grumbled. Then, "Oh and good job by the way. You're great at singing!"

"Yeah, so great that he was catching flies with his mouth! Then he said that you sang like and angel!" Thalia spilled. Damn her.

"Thalia!" I shouted.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"Oh… so you think I sing like an angel, now do you?" Annabeth asked, a blush was creeping onto her cheeks. I'm pretty sure it was happening to me too.

Our conversation got cut short when Chiron made another announcement.

"Alright, next person singing, Hailey Whats-Her-Face!"

"I told you to never say my last name!" Hailey shouted at Chiron.

I burst out laughing, along with a few hundred of the other campers. So, Hailey's last name is actually Whats-Her-Face? Gods! That's hilarious.

"Alright, alright." Chiron said waving her off. He _really _didn't like her. Hmm I wonder why.

"Fine, I'm going to be singing one of my favorite songs. It's called Obsessed by Mariah Carey.

Hailey ordered the band to play the song. They were reluctant at first, but they finally played.

"_So, I was like, why are you so obsessed with me?" _Hailey spoke. Then more music started playing.

"_So-o-o-o-o. So-o-o-o-o. So-o-o-o-o.  
All up in the blog, saying we met at the bar,  
When I don't even know who you are." _Hailey sang in a loud screechy voice.

I guess she wouldn't sound so bad if she hadn't went right after two angels. (Don't ever tell Thalia that I said her voice was like an angel… Annabeth too.)

But she had, so she sounded like a dying cat. It would've helped if she wasn't singing a stupid song like this too.

"_Why you so obsessed with me?  
Now boy I want to know,  
Lying that you're sexing me, when everybody knows,  
It's clear that you're upset with me, woah,  
Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress,  
Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this,  
You're delusional, you're delusional,  
Why you wasting your time?" _Hailey sang.

Gods, she was just so self-centered! She has a crush on me too, a major crush! Ugh, I hate her so much.

I looked over to Annabeth. She looked like she was ready to explode. I looked over to Thalia, she looked like she was going to explode too, but not for the same reason Annabeth was. To her side, Nico was _trying _to flirt with her.

Aw, poor boy.

"_So-o-o-o-o. So-o-o-o-o. And all my ladies sing. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. And all my girls sing. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Obsessed. Obsessed." _

Okay, I'm going to spare you because I'm that nice. I'm _not _going to mention anymore of this horrid song. At the end, no one clapped. Hailey was furious. It serves the bitch right.

"Hello! I just sang one of the best songs ever! And you just sit there, all silent? I have a voice of an angel! It's as smooth as velvet! It's as clear as a bell! It's wonderful!" Hailey shouted.

I feel bad for Aphrodite, always getting the stupid, spoiled, self-fish brats for children.

"Oh shut up!" Thalia yelled. She had gotten enough of Hailey's bitching. Oh, sorry, she was tired of Hailey's attitude that matched a _female dog's. _Hailey shut up.

"FINALLY!" Yelled almost all of the other campers. No one really liked Hailey. Who would?

"Anyways, you ungrateful little biotches, I'm going to sing another song! And you better like it." Hailey threatened. Oh Gods, please kill me now. Wait, no! Don't kill me! Just kill Hailey… or at least make her mute.

Everyone groaned because of Hailey as another song started. It was very upbeat. It sounded like a Ke$ha song.

"_Last night I had enough of you, I put on the breaks,  
I know you took it hard, it was all over your face,  
That you were slipping and flipping, but here is the stitch,  
I signed up for a man but you are just a bitch." _Hailey sang. Yup, definitely a Ke$ha song.

Chiron gave Hailey several dirty looks. He also knew this song. (Ew, that's sort of wrong.) Hailey was going to get some serious punishment.

"I hate her." Growled Thalia.

"I second that." Me, Nico, and Annabeth replied at the same time.

"_When I first saw you, (panties dropping)  
Every time I saw you, (it was on and)  
One day you asked if we could talk and that's the reason why I'm walking." _Hailey sang. She sounded even worse with this song. Was that even possible?

"_You should know-o-o-o-o  
That I lo-o-o-o-o-o-ve you alo-o-o-o-ot,  
But I just can't date a dude with a vag."_

She didn't just sing that? Did she? She did? All of the campers looked at like she was crazy.

"Alright, that's it. Band, turn off the music. Hailey come here." Chiron ordered. Everyone did as they were told.

"What do you want?" Hailey asked in a snotty voice.

"You are in serious trouble. You are now excluded from all Friday night activities until further notice. Also, you have double duties this week." Chiron told her. **(A/N: Double duties! HAHAAHAH!)**

"Fine, bitch." Hailey said as she walked off.

"HAILEY!"

"Bitch."

"HAILEY! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

What happened after that, I don't know. All I know, is that you never ever mess with Chiron unless you want to end up hurt… really hurt.


	5. Kelsey the SheDevil

**A/N: This chapter has a lot of swearing in it so…. The story ends here for the little ones but if you don't mind hearing Annabeth yelling at Hailey and calling her a big BEEP, then continue….**

"Annabeth you were great!" I said as soon as Annabeth sat down

"Thanks seaweed brain. Oh and by the way, you owe me 50 bucks. Oh and some drachmas."

"Grrrr….."

"Haha!"

Wow talk about déjà vu.

"The last song was about Kelsey?" I asked

"Oh yeah. I really am going to wipe that smile off her know it all face." Annabeth said

Me, Annabeth, and Thalia all started laughing. Until stupid Kelsey came over.

"So, Annabeth, you like the karaoke?"

"Actually, I did Kelsey. Oh, and just to break it to you, I sang better than you. Especially because you just had to sing about how much Percy WILL NEVER LIKE YOU!" said Annabeth

"That is so not true! Someday I'm going to be Mrs. Kelsey Jackson." Said Kelsey

I can't believe I'm actually hearing this…

"Umm, no you're not." I said

"Oh silly, of course I am. And you are going to realize it someday." Said Kelsey

"Actually he's not because he would never like a big stupid bitch like you!" said Annabeth

"Excuse me?"

"That's right bitch. I said he would never like a big bitch like you!" said Annabeth

"Percy! Aren't you going to stop this? She's hurting the feelings of your future wife." Said Kelsey trying to sound hurt.

"Hmm, let me think. No. No to marrying you and no to stopping this." I said.

I am so not going to stop this! It's too good.

"But, but, but. Who else would you marry? I mean, I'm pretty, and I have brains. Unlike Annabeth. She's ugly."

"Excuse me?" said Annabeth "At least I don't call myself smart when I get D's in math. All you are is a big pretty bitch."

"Go Annabeth." Said Thalia, I completely forgot she was there.

Kelsey started to whimper and broke into a sob as she ran back to her cabin.

"Finally got rid of the bitchy she-devil." Said Thalia

"You got that right." I said.

I looked around. Everyone had gone back to their cabins. Thank Gods, Chiron didn't hear our conversation.

"Well I'm going to go to bed." Said Thalia

"Right behind you." said Annabeth.

And there I was alone.


	6. Catwalk?

I walked back to my cabin thinking about our recent conversation. I had some questions about it but I didn't know who to ask them to.

-Question 1- Why in Hade's Underpants did Annabeth call Kelsey a bitch? I mean, sure, it was true, but still,

-Question 2- Why did Annabeth get so mad when Kelsey said that she was going to be my future wife. (There was no way I was going to marry Kelsey, even if the Western Civilization depended on it.)

I had no answers for either of the questions, I couldn't go to Grover, even though he was sensitive and all, he just wouldn't understand, I definitely wouldn't go to Thalia, she would just laugh in my face, the only way I would go to her is if Zeus comes down in my cabin with pink, polka dot underpants on. And I highly doubt that would happen.

But again, I was wrong. Guess what happened? Yup, there was a bright light and Zeus appeared… in pink, polka dot underpants.

I stared in horror at Zeus.

"Ah, young hero, I was dared to do this by Aphrodite. You see, we Gods like to have an occasional game of Truth or Dare and well, I got dared to do this." Zeus explained

"Umm, okay?" I said confused…

"Yes, young half-blood, now, I must go, I have revenge to make." Zeus said, disappearing

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Aphrodite always messed up my love life, she was probably spying on me, knowing about my deal with myself, she made Zeus go in his underpants so I will go to Thalia.

Grr…. I really hate the Gods,

No! Not enough to join the Titan army! DUH!

I trudged off to the Zeus cabin.

I stopped in front of the door. Stared… and stared… and stared… and stared some more. The stare-a-thon ended when Thalia opened the door.

"Hey Percy! Whatcha doing here?" she said

"Um.. I need to ask you something." I said

"Okay… what about?" Thalia said

"Annabeth?" I said not knowing really want to say.

"Ooh! I knew it! Come on!" She said dragging me into her cabin.

Wonder where all the enthusiasm came from.

"So, Percy. Ask away!" She said excitedly

"Um, Thalia? What made you so hyper?"

"Well, I kind of, drank some soda pop… and some candy… and some other stuff like that."

"Thalia, how much soda pop? How much candy?" I asked

"Well…." She said thinking "About a liter and a half of soda and maybe a small bucketful of candy."

"WHAT?"

Okay, I know, I know. Why in the world was I screaming about that? Well, considering the fact that that much soda and candy would drive a normal mortal bazonkers, imagine how it would be if you gave it to a restless half-blood that just so happens to have ADHD.

"Tehhee…"

"Okay, Thalia, back to my question…"

"Sure!" she practically screamed.

I looked up to the ceiling and prayed to Zeus.

_Please, please, please, do something. I can't stand a hyper Thalia. It's just too weird. _I silently prayed.

Then all of sudden, Thalia was serious.

"Percy, what is it?" she said, no longer hyper

"Well, I was just wondering something."

"Spit it out!" she said

"Okay, okay, first question. Why did Annabeth start calling Kelsey a bitch? I mean, of course, she is one, but Annabeth has never been so… insecure." I said

"Okay, so you obviously haven't figured anything out yet."Thalia said

"Wait, what? What was I supposed to figure out?" I asked

"No wonder why Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain! You really are one! You know what Percy? Find out yourself!" she yelled

"Fine Pinecone Face." I muttered in defeat, as I walked out of the cabin door.

Well that went great! Not.

The rest of the night was a total blur. I didn't know what to think.

A whole week past and again, it was Friday. Activity night.

Great, just great.

And guess what today was? Catwalk day.

How did the Aphrodite cabin convince Chiron to do that? The world may never know… **(A/N: Haha, you know, like the Tootsie Pop commercial)**

I stood there in the Dinner Pavilion. There was a huge catwalk in the middle of the room and a whole bunch of chairs. Some of the Apollo kids were singing some kind of song. I was pretty sure they were singing Staying Alive and a disturbing image went through my mind, Apollo in bell-bottom pants and a slinky silk shirt. **(A/N:You know, from the Last Olympian? On page 145… on the bottom.)**

Ugh, how much I hate that song. Always sends that image through my mind.

Anyways, the catwalk was hot pink (what a surprise! Not.) and the curtains in the back were silver. Soon the music changed to an upbeat rhythm that suited the catwalk.

Silena walked out from behind the curtains in a yellow sundress with a lot of makeup and jewelry on. The rest of the Aphrodite cabin had their turn and it was Athena cabin next.

Like Annabeth would ever go down a catwalk… but then again, for the millionth time, I was wrong.

Annabeth came down in a maroon striped sweater and a denim mini skirt. (not the super mini skirts, just kinda short. Not a lot.)

She had slouchy black boots on too.

I never knew that Annabeth would ever, ever, go down a catwalk. Ever.

**Okay.. so not my best chapter right? Not much singing either…. I guess I need to change the summary cause its not very 'cute short story' anymore.**

**Oh well, next chapter will be in Annabeth's POV.**

**By the way! Flames are accepted cuz they will be made into…. CUPCAKES! **


	7. What's Up With Annabeth?

You know what surprised me even more? Thalia was going down the catwalk too. _Thalia._

Well, she wasn't in one of those slutty outfits the Aphrodite kids were wearing. Her outfit was nice… but just not _Thalia._

I really didn't know how to explain it. It was cute though. Okay, I take that back. It was… interesting. Yeah, that's a safe word to use.

Because _cute _was not a word I used to describe Thalia. _Cute _is the word that I use to describe Annabeth.

Whoops. Forget I said that, all of it. Yeah, just don't ever speak of it again. Alright? Good.

Anyways, back to the present.

I looked up to see Thalia and Annabeth both walking down the catwalk, a couple of Aphrodite girls were trailing behind in those slutty outfits. (Low cut tops, mini skirt, 7 inch high heels)

When Thalia saw me looking at her, she smirked and nudged Annabeth. Annabeth quickly looked to see what Thalia was thinking about. Thalia pointed at me. I quickly looked away, but not too quickly, for I wouldn't have seen Annabeth blushing.

Hmm, I wonder why Annabeth was blushing.

Soon the catwalk was finally over. Most of the guys all cheered when it was over. (Not the Aphrodite boys though, they were devastated.)

I looked over to see Annabeth staring at me. I gave her a questioning look, she quickly looked away and blushed, much like she did earlier.

I looked over to see Thalia behind her. When she saw me, she just smirked again. What is with Thalia smirking and Annabeth blushing?

"Hey Percy. What's up?" Thalia asked me.

"Um, the sky." I answered.

"No freaking duh. Gods, Percy. That joke is old." She lightly punched my arm.

I looked around and saw that Annabeth had left.

"Hey, where'd Annabeth go?" I asked.

Thalia looked around her, surprised. "Um, I don't know. Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Um.. okay. You think she's in her cabin?"

"Most likely. I don't see where else she would go. There or on the beach."

"Okay, I'll be back."

I jogged over to Annabeth's cabin. I knocked on the door. Malcolm answered it.

"Oh hey Percy." He said. They have finally let go of the grudge against me.

"Hey, is Annabeth here?"

When I said that, a whole bunch of the kids started singing "Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree," while making kissy faces.

What the freak?

"Oh shut up guys." Malcolm said to the rest of the cabin and then turned back to me. "Hey, sorry for that. And no, I haven't seen Annabeth since the catwalk. So, not too long ago. But, yeah, she's probably at the beach."

"Kay, thanks." I said and turned toward the beach.

I jogged over and sure enough, Annabeth was there, sitting on the sand.

"Hey Annabeth." I said as I plopped down next to her.

"Hey," she said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Oh."

It stayed silent for a little while. I have no idea why, but Annabeth seemed upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Something was definitely wrong.

"Nothing." She sighed.

"Uh-huh, like I'm going to believe that. Really, Annabeth. What's wrong?"

"Just stuff." She sighed again.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just… stuff. Just stuff that I don't think you would understand." She told me.

"How do you know that I wouldn't understand?"

"It's just… things. It's really not something that would be very easy talking about, especially to you."

"Why not?" I asked. I know I'm going to get in trouble for keep asking her questions. I just know it.

"If you ask Thalia, I'm pretty sure she'll tell you. I mean, of course she will. She's the on;y one I've told, and she trusts you… I think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she sighed, once again.

**_HEHEHEHEHEEHHE I'm a page break! MUWAAHAHAHAH_**

After some other long questions, I finally went to go to talk to Thalia about Annabeth.

When I got there, I knocked on her door. She answered (who else would?) the door and let me in.

"So what's up?" She asked me, casually slouching into a chair.

"Do you know what's with Annabeth?" I asked her.

She immediently straightened up.

"You really haven't figured it out yet? Have you?"

"Um, figure out what?" I said, confused.

"Ugh, it's obvious! The whole camp knows!" she yelled.

"What's so obvious? What am I missing?"

"Percy, if you can't figure it out by yourself, why don't you just go ask someone else. I don't want to deal with your stupidity right now. I'm going to go comfort Annabeth. Goodbye." And with that, she left, leaving me in her cabin.

Eventually, I left, mulling over thoughts and possibilities of what was making Annabeth so upset.

Maybe it was something her siblings did? Nah, that can't be it. Besides, the whole camp knows about it. What could it be?

Maybe…. Uh, no. That wouldn't be a good idea.

What could it possibly be?

Then my cellphone just had to ring. (They have special demigod cellphones. They are made for demigods only.)

"Hello?" I said. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hey Percy." Ugh, I recognized that voice anywhere. That was Hailey's voice.

"What do you want?" I said, trying not to sound rude.

"Well, I was wondering if you and me can, like, you know, hang out sometime?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Um, no thanks." I said quickly.

"Why not? Is this because of that Annybeth girl?"

"First off, it's Annabeth, and second, no it has nothing to do with her. I just don't feel like going out with you." I said. I was trying not to be rude, but it probably came out that way.

"Fine," she fake sighed, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. TTYL."

Ugh. Finally. She was gone.


	8. READ NOW! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**12/8/10**

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about this. Okay, so I'm having a Science Fair coming up soon. I really, really, really need a science fair project idea. I'm in 6****th**** grade, by the way. It has to follow the scientific method. It needs to start as a question, like "Which generates more electricity, a lemon or potato?" or "Which napkin is more absorbent?"**

**But it can't be anything like that. Is there anything you guys got that isn't too common? Like, an original idea? I really need help. The sooner I get my science fair project done, the quicker I can start updating my stories. **

**All of my stories are on a short HIATUS until I get my science fair project done. The actual Science Fair is actually very far away (Feburary) but I really need to get it done early. Everything should be back up and running as soon as possible.**

**I really appreciate it. Thank you so much to anyone who suggests anything. I am really sorry about this being an Author's Note. It was just really important. I'm sorry. I'll try my best to update in my spare time.**

**Again, thank you! Here is a virtual cupcake for all of you who has already reviewed. You guys really make me happy.**

**Also, I need some ideas for my stories. It can be any of them. I am putting this Author's Note on ALL of my stories that are still incomplete. If you have any ideas for any of them, please review and tell me!**

**Oh and if you don't want to put the science fair project idea thing in a review, then can you PM me? Thank you so much! It means a lot to me!**

**The project doesn't have to be exact. In fact, you can just give me a really interesting question that I can use. In my school, we have to start out with a question, then a hypothesis, then an experiment, then a conclusion and results. I don't need specifics, just ideas.**

**Thank you soooo much! I love you all in a non-stalker-ish way. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**-Friends Are Like Potatoes**


End file.
